


The King and The Partridge

by Selinawen



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Cannibalism, Decapitation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selinawen/pseuds/Selinawen
Summary: The King wants to be friends with The Partridge, he succeeds?





	

**Author's Note:**

> The KingShuu no one needed

“The King asked, does the partridge want to be friends?” A voice spoke from behind.

Shuu decided to just ignore that voice for now and continue on with his research instead. That voice has been repeating the same phrase over and over again in a high pitched tone, but Shuu just didn't feel that he should entertain them in any way possible.

He decided to get back into cutting ingredients. Ah yes, perhaps that next dish may be more interesting than the one before. With that, he wonders if the memories and experiences would be even more vivid if he actually took a bite. He would do so for the next dish, he decided.

Just then, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around just to see not one, but two to three heads of the king surrounding him. Instinctively, he raised his cleaver to chop them off, earning a horrifying shriek from the king, blood spraying all over the kitchen.

“The King said, that hurt!! Why does the partridge has to be so meann!!” The king screamed, crying as his heads miraculously regenerated once again.

Staring closely at the unnatural occurrence in front of him, a smirk started to creep up his face as he walked closer to caress one of the heads softly. “...Interesting indeed.” he whispered before raising the cleaver in his left hand once again and chopped it off. 

“Nooooo… that hurt!!” The king wriggled restlessly as the head regenerated once again.

“It doesn't really make a difference right? Since they would regenerate again either way.” Shuu muttered before placing the severed head on the chopping board, turning it over and poking at the skin curiously before attempting to peel it off slowly. Upon realising that he needed more precise tools for this, he put his cleaver down and reached for his scalpel, soon beginning to cut through skin and tissue. However, instead of the musty smell of blood that should've emitted from the specimen, a peculiar sweet scent wafted across the kitchen instead. digging his finger into the mass of flesh, he popped his finger into his mouth just to find himself tasting chocolate instead of the taste of iron in which he had expected. 

Turning his head back up from the board, he was taken aback upon seeing ten to twenty heads of the king staring at him with utmost curiosity.

“The King asked, does The King taste good?” The heads asked in unison.

With that, Shuu grabbed the severed head with his hand and bit it. The skin tasted slightly sweet and minty. Accompanied with a chocolatey taste of the flesh, it was akin to eating chocolate mint candy. Shuu had hoped that his previous action would cause the heads to back off but more heads just continue springing out, staring at Shuu curiously. As he proceeded to swallow the rest of what he had consumed, he felt a round, springy object on his tongue. Seeing that the severed head is missing an eyeball, he bit on it only to be greeted by the taste of caramel. The heads had increased to a huge amount at this time and Shuu decided to turn his body around only to come face to face with the King.

“The King asked, does The King taste good?” The King looked up at Shuu with an all-too happy grin on his face.

Shuu backed off only to feel the edge of the table on his back, the King’s heads continued to increase, there is no escape.

The King moved in closer and started to kiss Shuu on the lips, pushing his tongue in to savour what's left of himself.

Shuu’s eyes widened and instinctively tried to push the King off but the heads had surrounded him, rendering him unable to move.

Breaking off from the kiss, The King grinned. “The King asked, Does the Partridge want to be friends?”

“No.”

“There is nothing to worry about because in three days time, we will be BEST FRIENDS anyway~” The King said cheerfully, his heads flowing around Shuu affectionately.

“I don't see how that would happen to be honest.” Shuu muttered as he turned to see where he had left his cleaver only to find it out of reach, thanks to the gallons of heads around him.

“I know this you know? The Partridge has always been lonely ever since his friend left him, he didn't know what he should do anymore~” The King chimed in delight.

“That is false.”

“So lonely~ SoOO LOnELYY~” The King sang with the other heads in unison.

In a fit of rage, Shuu pushed the other heads out of the way and managed to grab hold of his cleaver, slicing the heads in his way and started to aim it at the King’s neck.

“The King is trying to be friends with the partridge so he won't be lonely again, why are you rejecting me?” The King asked as he turned his eyes upwards to look at Shuu’s, his grin wide.

With a final slash, the King’s head flew up towards the wall, hitting it, landing on the floor with a thud and was soon rolling on the floor, that sickening smile still plastered on his face.

As Shuu stared down at the floor which was now completely dyed in red, he slid down to the floor, dropping his cleaver and clutching his right shoulder. Perhaps he had put way too much strain on it in the struggle, he thought as he rested his head against the cabinet, closing his eyes, he should probably rest a little before continuing on with his research. 

 

What Shuu never noticed was the body of the King walking towards his severed head, picking it up and sticking it back on, a smile plastered on his face. The King walked towards Shuu and crouched down in front of him.

“The King is kind, so The King will forgive you~” The King said with a smile as he lightly touched Shuu’s cheek.

Opening his eyes immediately, Shuu looked for a way to escape but soon found himself without the energy to do so. The only thing he is able to do now is to just stare into that all-too-happy face of The King. 

“Don’t you worry now, The King will cure you of your loneliness so we can be tOGETher fOREVer~” The King sang happily before closing in to take those lips once again.

 

“The King always knew that The Partridge would decide to stay in the end!! The King is very happy~!!”

 

And they lived happily ever after, The End.


End file.
